Total Request Live
by audrey-chan
Summary: A short separation between Jessie and James brings them a bit closer together, of course, with some help from Carson ...


Title: Total Request Live  
Rating: A happy PG!  
Author: The Goddess of Fire, The Mistress of Flaming Pies, and Kittyshipper Queen, Meowth_Rocket!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor MTV, nor Slim Shady (Eminem), nor Nick Carter, nor Carson Daly, nor Britany Spears. Also, the song is allll Christina's. Not mine. I have nothing to do with it.  
Dedication: To the four Ultimate Royal Rocketshippers, Chibi Team Rocket, RocketJesse, Frogwoman, and rikachu! For their contributions to the rocketshippy world, and for being always supportive and kind! It is to you whom I owe my return to the fanfiction world!  
  
Author's Note: A little Nick bashing in there, a little Britany bashing, and a little bashing for all those obsessed with Carson and TRL, but otherwise, I think you might get a chuckle .. or at least an eyebrow raising ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why do you have to do this?" Jessie frowned, placing herself on the couch in their hideout firmly.  
  
"Jessie, I'm just going to the headquarters. I'll be back in two days, max."  
  
"But *why*?"  
  
"The Boss has some stuff he needs me to do," James shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"Well ... two days is too long."  
  
"I know," James sighed. "How about ... ummm ... you go try to capture Pikachu?"  
  
"James, if we both do it together, we fail. There's no way I can capture him by myself."  
  
"How about if Meowth goes with you?"  
  
Jessie looked at him as if he were crazy, then rolled her eyes and sunk back down into the couch. James looked at her longingly, then sat down next to her.  
  
"I'll see you in two days, okay?" James smiled at her, but Jessie turned away angrily. He sighed, then got up, leaving a rose on the table in front of them.  
  
"Later, James," Meowth said to him as he walked out. "Don't ya worry, I'll keep after Jessie."  
  
The door closed, and Meowth rolled his eyes ... this would be the longest time they'd ever been separated. He sighed, and hopped onto the couch next to Jessie.  
  
"Let's go get dat Pikachu!"  
  
Meowth paused, waiting for a reply. When he got nothing, he nudged Jessie slightly.  
  
"What is it?!" Jessie whipped around, as Meowth jumped back a bit.  
  
"I said, let's go get dat Pikachu!"  
  
"Like we would actually succeed." Jessie turned back around. Meowth frowned, frustrated, then glanced at the rose on the table.  
  
"Hey, look Jess," He picked up the rose and held it over her head, waving it. "See, James WANTED us ta go try ta capture the Pikachu!"  
  
Jessie turned around slightly, then took the rose from Meowth. She fingered it for a few moments, then looked up at Meowth.  
  
"Alright. We can try."  
  
Meowth grinned, then grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.  
  
***  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie jumped out in front of the brats, trying to use the same energy and enthusiasm she always used.  
  
"And make it double!" Meowth jumped out next to her, looking happy to actually be doing the motto.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"Ta unite all peoples with our nation!"  
  
"To denounce--"  
  
"Too late," Misty yawned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've already been motto-fied," Ash pointed behind him, where stood two very confused and angry looking Rockets ...  
  
"Why, Jessie ..." One of the Rockets burst into a big, sinister looking grin. "How wonderful of you to come ... and where's James?"  
  
"He's back at headquarters," Jessie spat back. The other Rocket laughed.  
  
"So he's finally left you ..."  
  
"He has NOT left me!"  
  
"Then what, praytell, is he doing?"  
  
"I ... don't know ..."  
  
"That is so funny!" The blonde Rocket burst out laughing. "You don't know what he's doing ... and I thought you two were close ..."  
  
"Shut up, Cassidy!"  
  
"Amen," Tracey muttered.  
  
"He's just gone to do some business with the Boss," Jessie said, her face turning redder by the minute.  
  
"Sure, whatever you want to believe," Cassidy rolled her eyes, then grinned. "C'mon Butch, we have a Pikachu to capture."  
  
"Right!" Butch said, causing everyone to cover their ears. "What? Why does everyone always do that?"  
  
"Never mind," Cassidy said. "Jesse, I suggest you and your little kitten go on back to wherever and let some REAL Rocket members get the job done ..."  
  
"Very funny, you little jailbird ... alright Meowth, let's go!" Jessie turned back to the twerps ...  
  
Who were long gone.  
  
"Where did they go?!" Cassidy looked around. "I should've known you'd mess up our plans!"  
  
"ME mess up?"  
  
"Oh, well, it doesn't matter," Cassidy smiled. "I can leave with the satisfaction and glee that you're going to be left all alone ..."  
  
"James IS coming back," Jessie said determinedly.  
  
"You just don't get it, do you?" Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Well, let's go Butch. Goodbye Jessie."  
  
Cassidy burst into laughter and walked off.  
  
***  
  
"Don't believe her! You know Cassidy would lie about anything just ta get you upset!"  
  
"Shut up!" Jessie threw a pillow at Meowth, hoping the stupid fleabag would just leave her alone. Meowth looked at her skeptically, then sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna go find us some food," Meowth said, then hopped out the door.  
  
The door slammed, and Jessie burst into tears.  
  
***  
  
In the midst of all their Pikachu chasing, Jessie and James had forgotten to file their yearly reports on their job, which was why the Boss had called James in to Headquarters. Oops.  
  
Sick of filing the reports, James retreated into a small rec room in the back and turned on the TV, looking for something to watch. He finally stopped on MTV, where TRL was just taking place.  
  
"OHHHH MY GAAAAWWWD, I JUST LOOOOOVE NICK CARTER!!!!!!!! HE IS LIKE, SOOOO HOTTTTT!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU NICK! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU CARSON!!!!!!" A fifteen year old blonde screamed, freaking out for the entire nation to see.  
  
"Yeah, I love you too ..." Carson said in his usual 'oh-look-another-crazy-Nick-fan' voice. "Well, I guess the next song on our list is The Real Slim Shady ..."  
  
"James?"  
  
James looked up from the TV at the secretary, holding out a phone to him.  
  
"It's for you ... some crazy person with a Jersey accent."  
  
"Meowth," James took the phone. "Yeah?"  
  
"James, it's Meowth ... listen, you gotta do somethin' for Jess, she's freakin' out!"  
  
"Why is she freaking out ... MEOWTH, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
  
"I didn't do nuttin', it was Cassidy!"  
  
"Oh, Cassidy ... wait, where'd you see Cassidy?"  
  
"She was tryin' to snatch da Pikachu!"  
  
"Oh ... you went after Pikachu?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright ... then why is she upset?"  
  
"Cass told her dat you left her and ya weren't comin' back!"  
  
"But that's not true."  
  
"I know that, but she doesn't believe me!"  
  
"Well ... um ..."  
  
"Ya hafta do somethin'!" Meowth sighed. "Listen, my five minutes on this phone card are almost up ... just think of somethin' ta do, and do it!"  
  
"But I don't know what to do!"  
  
"You'll think of somethin' ... Meowth, dere's the beep, gotta go!"  
  
"But Meowth!" The phone clicked, disconnecting them. James sighed, then looked back at the TV, trying to think of something to do ...  
  
"Our next song is Britany Spears, with Oops I Did It Again!"  
  
James grinned.  
  
***  
  
"He hates me, he'll never come back, ever ..." Jessie cried into the pillow, then looked up. She might as well do something to get her mind off of James ...  
  
She decided to watch some TV, and turned it on, switching directly to MTV. ((Author's Note: Don't ask how they got cable in the middle of nowhere. It's a cartoon for crying out loud.))  
  
"Oh baby, baby, OOPS I DID IT AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Oh god, not her," Jessie rolled her eyes, hoping for the Britany Spears song to hurry up and end. Finally, it did.  
  
"Well, we're back on TRL," Carson said, looking like he was just as glad as Jessie about the Britany Spears song was over. "Next we have ... oh ... wait ..."  
  
Another person in black had walked up to Carson and whispered something in his ear. Carson nodded, then gave the person an odd look. The person nodded encouragement, and Carson shrugged.  
  
"Well, we've had a rather odd request," Carson said. "Um ... but I guess we'll do it, for love's sake .."  
  
The twenty billion Carson fans in Times Square burst into screams. Jessie sat up, curious about this little interruption that normally, MTV would never allow ...  
  
"Yeah, this is for someone named Jessie, who's hopefully watching us on TRL right now ..."  
  
"What the heck?" Jessie said, then shaking off the thought. There must be a million other Jessie's watching TRL. It couldn't possibly be her ...  
  
"... And it's from James."  
  
*Could it?!*  
  
"Okay, Jessie, James said that he was coming back soon, and until then, here's a song that he felt would be appropriate for how he feels about you ..."  
  
Jessie smiled, knowing that it *was* her. Cassidy was lying the whole time, and she knew it ... James was really coming back.  
  
"So here it is, Christina Aguilera's 'Love Will Find A Way' ..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
No one ever said  
  
That love was gonna be easy  
  
Gotta take the ups and downs the in-betweens  
  
If you take this journey  
  
Gotta give yourself completely  
  
Never let nobody ever step on our dreams  
  
You better stop  
  
Listen to these words that I say  
  
You better stop  
  
Don't ya throw this good thing away  
  
Put your trust in me  
  
And I'll make you see  
  
No the rain won't last forever  
  
Find a way to make it better  
  
Long as we can stand together  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Gotta make a new tomorrow  
  
Say goodbye to tears and sorrow  
  
Better listen when I say  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Somebody tried to tell me  
  
Love don't last forever  
  
Said it only happens in your wildest dreams  
  
After all is said and done  
  
We're still here together  
  
Never listened to the lies and jealousy  
  
You better stop  
  
Don't you let them turn you around  
  
You better stop  
  
Hang on to this love that we've found  
  
Nothing that they say can stand in our way  
  
I want you, I need you  
  
You know that I believe you  
  
We got it, you know it  
  
So if it's real, just show it ...  



End file.
